dengekidaisyfandomcom-20200214-history
Chapter Thirty-Four: Truth Rears Its Head
Truth Rears Its HeadDengeki Daisy manga, Viz Media translation (動き出す真実, Ugoki Dasu Shinjitsu) is the thirty-fourth chapter of Dengeki Daisy. It is the last chapter published in volume seven of the series. Synopsis Teru thinks about how she would have listened to Kurosaki's confession that he is DAISY when they were alone on the ferris wheel. Instead, she's trapped in a car with Akira after the ferris wheel was stopped by Chiharu Mori, who turns out to be a hacker as well. Akira offers to return Teru's cell phone with a email containing a password to restart the ferris wheel if she's willing to disclose DAISY's identity to her and tell her about DAISY's past. Teru manages to trick Akira and take back her phone and immediately sends the email to DAISY. However, Akira quickly reveals the email contained no password but a fake message to DAISY from Teru stating she won't forgive him for causing her brother's death. On the ground, Kurosaki is greeted as DAISY by Chiharu Mori, who has changed her appearance. Kurosaki quickly deduces that Chiharu was responsible for the incident, though she won't tell him anything else until they move to a more discreet location. In the ferris wheel car, Akira antagonizes Teru with the fact that DAISY created something horrible, which Teru's brother sacrificed his life in order to stop. Teru believes that this is the painful secret DAISY wanted to tell her, and Akira maliciously adds that DAISY is probably in complete despair believing that Teru won't forgive him and that she is powerless to change that. In the women's washroom, Chiharu asks what Kurosaki would do if "Jack Frost", the reason why Soichiro died, still existed. When Chiharu suggests that he joins her because he cannot return to Teru, Kurosaki grabs her throat and informs her that while he will do as she asks for information, he will never serve anyone but Teru - whether or not he goes back to her is unrelated. On the ferris wheel, Akira receives a call from Chiharu, who tells him that their plan failed because Kurosaki has stolen her laptop and clothes to stop them. When the ferris wheel begins to move again thanks to Kurosaki's efforts, Teru receives an email from DAISY apologizing for the incident and that he knew that she didn't send the message. However, he also admits to being responsible for Soichiro's death and thanks her for pretending not to know who he really was. While Kurosaki disposes of Chiharu's laptop, Teru desperately calls Kurosaki, begging him not to leave, until Akira knocks her out with a stun gun. As Kurosaki leaves, he thinks to himself how he's grateful towards for how Teru laughed and put up with his attitude and that she's more beautiful than the blue daisies she loves. Gallery mori.JPG|Remember Chiharu Mori? sad kurosaki.jpg|"Let's ride the ferris wheel last." Akira has her phone.png| Teru gives her all.png|Teru gives her all... Teru tricked by akira.png|...but Akira's got her outmaneuverd chiharu dark haired.PNG|Who is this woman? dark chiharu.PNG|It's Chiharu Mori, with a new look. dark haired mori.png| If jack frost still exists.png|"What if Jack Frost still exists?" Only one princess.png|He will only serve one princess. Teru desperate.png|Desperate Teru Daisy goodbye.png|Goodbye, Teru... References Category:Volume Seven Category:Chapters